Hrabina Cosel/Tom drugi/VIII
Hrabina Cosel 02 08 Z dawnej służby, która ją otaczała, nie pozostawiono przy hrabinie nikogo; kobiety obce, twarze nieznane ją otaczały. Obejście się wprawdzie było dosyć łagodne i pierwsze życia potrzeby zaspokojone, lecz od chwili gdy ją w ręce saskich żołnierzy oddano, niewola stała się widoczną, czuć ją było na każdym kroku. Noc tylko przebyła hrabina Cosel w Lipsku. Rano urzędnik w peruce, przy szpadce, milczący wykonawca z wysoka płynących rozkazów, wszedł do pokoju, w którym noc we łzach i miotaniu się bezsilnym spędziła. Niósł z sobą rozkaz na piśmie od króla zabrania i przejrzenia wszystkiego, co hrabina miała z sobą. Spojrzała nań okiem pogardliwym, nie chcąc się z nim wdawać w rozmowę. Zabrano i opieczętowano szkatułki, papiery, kosztowności, przerzucono kufry, przebrano suknie, szukając tego, czego znaleźć nikt nie mógł. Upokarzające to przetrząsanie trwało godzin kilka, ocalało od niego ledwie to, co hrabina miała przy sobie i na sobie. Gdy urzędnik miał już odchodzić, cisnęła mu jeszcze garść pieniędzy i kilka pierścieni w oczy Cosel i tak milcząca, jak była w czasie ohydnego zaboru tego, co się zwało jej własnością, odwróciła się wzgardliwie. Któż potrafi odmalować stan duszy kobiety dumnej, namiętnej, czującej się niewinną, a prześladowanej z zimnym i obrachowanym okrucieństwem? Na przemian łzy i gniewy, to omdlenie i do szału podobne obłąkanie i śmiech dziki obudzały nawet w sługach politowanie nad nieszczęśliwą. Zaledwie dawszy jej spocząć chwilę, kazano znów siadać do powozu. Dokąd? Nie mówił nikt. Oddział żołnierzy na koniach otaczał karetę; jechali do wieczora, pędząc szybko. Na niebie rozognionym po słońcu zachodzie pokazały się mury zamku, wieże, i powóz przez ciemną bramę wjechał w podwórze. Cosel podniosła oczy. Miejsce jej zupełnie było nieznane. Zamek zdawał się pusty i dawno nie zamieszkany. Kilku ludzi oczekiwało u drzwi do niego wiodących. Sługi musiały prowadzić osłabłą po wschodach wąskich, które wiodły na pierwsze piętro. W kilku sklepionych izbach znać było pewne przygotowanie dla jej przyjęcia. Były to stare mieszkania z oknami wąskimi, z ogromnymi kominy, z grubymi mury, odarte, bez ozdób żadnych, ledwie w sprzęt opatrzone a więzienny mające pozór. Cosel rzuciła się na łóżko znękana. Noc przeszła bez snu, w strasznych marzeniach, które rodzi niewola. Miało się na brzask i niebo pochmurne rumieniło się na wschodzie, sługi spały jeszcze, w korytarzu słychać było chodzącą straż tylko, gdy Cosel wstała i pobiegła do okna, które głęboko w framudze osadzone, dzienny blask przez szyby w ołów oprawne przepuszczało. Widok z tego okna nie mógł jej nic w życiu widzianego przypomnieć. Przed jej oczyma rozciągała się równina, daleko lecąca ku sinym lasom na widnokręgu. Wśród niej gdzieniegdzie sterczała kupka drzew, widać było dachy i zza zieleni słupem wspinał się dym ludzkich ognisk ku niebu. Pusto i cicho było dokoła. Zamek stał na górze, która urwisto spuszczała się ku małej osadzie. Dołem szedł gościniec, sadzony karłowatymi wierzbami. Na gościńcu nikogo, tylko z głowy spuszczonymi, porykując szło stado krów ku pastwiskom i pastuszek odarty je poganiał. Okolica była nieznana. Z sypialni, w której noc spędziła, cichymi kroki weszła Cosel do drugiej, obszernej komnaty. W środku jej stał stół dębowy, przy ścianach dwie ławy i kilka stołków, na murze dwa stare, zapylone, dziko patrzące wizerunki. Nad kominem obity, starty, widny był herb jakiś, w kamieniu kuty, z którego tylko została tarcza i hełmy. Za tą komnatą, sklepioną jak pierwsza, była jeszcze krągła izdebka w wieżycy, z oknem na drugą zamku stronę. Tędy widać było lasy i wzgórza, i osady, i znowu inny kraju nieznany, wśród którego na górach jeszcze parę gniazd rycerskich sterczało. W krągłej baszcie było nieco sprzętu; pusta szafa w murze, a na jednej jej półce rzucona niegdyś, nie podjęta przez nikogo, walała się stara Biblia; poszarpana, rozsypana, pogryziona przez myszy i warstwą pyłu okryta. Cosel schwyciła ją chciwie, ale księga z rąk jej się wyśliznęła i kartami luźnymi rozproszyła po podłodze. Z izby drugie drzwiczki żelazne, zaryglowane starannie, wiodły już gdzieś w tajemnicze, ciche mury zamczyska, w którym głosu życia ludzkiego słychać nie było. Dzień się robił. Jaskółki latały koło okien, zwijając się u gniazd swoich. Cosel wróciła do sypialni. Kobiety już się były pobudziły, ofiarując swe usługi. Ona ich nie potrzebowała. Głód zaspokoiwszy trochą ciepłego napoju, który połknęła, sama nie wiedząc, co bierze, poszła do okna. We framudze kamienna ławka pozwalała usiąść i patrzeć w świat, choć na tym świecie nie było nic, tylko szerokie pole puste i trochę zieleni. Cosel zwróciła oczy na drogę. Drogą sunęły się w pole wozy i szli ludzie, pędzono stada; potem tuman kurzu leciał po niej wirując i osiadał gdzieś daleko zmęczony. Godziny szły niepoliczone. W południe zastawiono jadło. Jedna z kobiet namawiała do stołu. Cosel poszła i patrząc na swój obiad więzienny, rozpłakała się. Inne były owe biesiady, gdy przyjmowała królów u siebie, klękających przed jej czarnymi oczyma. Oczy te nie zgasły, ale szczęście jak mara szydersko pierzchnęło. I znowu Cosel szła do okna i znowu patrzyła na drogę. Nie przyznawała się sama przed sobą do tej nadziei, że na gościńcu kogoś zobaczyć miała. Wierzyła, że Zaklika szukać jej będzie. Ale tego dnia i następnego na gościńcu nie zobaczyła nikogo oprócz trzód, pastuszków i wozów. Nikt ku zamkowi nie podniósł oczów. Od okna chodziła do okna, dokoła dziko było i pusto. Wieczorem odarty dzieciak zbierał ziele pod murem. Hrabina rzuciła mu ocalony jakiś pieniądz i wychyliwszy się zapytała cichym głosem, jak się zamek nazywa. Dzieciak nie zrozumiał, nierychło się zebrał na odpowiedź, nieśmiało przebąknął: „Nossen” i umknął przerażony. Imię nawet niedobrze było jej znane. Parę razy przypadkiem niegdyś obiło się o jej uszy. Wiedziała teraz, że była w okolicy Drezna i Meissen. Ona, co uwolniła Beichlinga, jego braci i współwinnych, co osładzała los Böttigera, teraz sama przyszła do gorszej niż oni niewoli. A z niewoli tej nie było w świecie człowieka, co by ją chciał lub mógł uwolnić. Przyszedł jej znowu przez myśl Zaklika, ale cóż on mógł jeden przeciw murom, strażom i królowi? Tak trzeciego popołudnia zadumana spoglądała w dziedzińce, gdy na drodze spostrzegła jeźdźca. Jechał z wolna od strony Drezna. Koniowi cugle puścił, rozglądał się ciekawie po okolicy, podniósł głowę ku zamkowi, zdawało się, że jeszcze umyślnie zwolnił kroku, czegoś tu szukał oczyma. Opończę miał na sobie szarą, twarz żółta, wychudła przypomniała wiernego sługę. Zadrżała i poczęła białą dawać znaki chustką. Jeździec dobył podobnej i ocierając nią niby opylone czoło, dał też znak, iż spostrzegł ją. Był to w istocie Zaklika. Z postawy, ruchu, choć w dali, poznać go mogła. Serce jej silniej uderzyło. Ten przynajmniej człowiek jeden o niej pamiętał, ten jeszcze mógł ją ocalić. Jadący drogą powoli się tak przesunął, oglądając na zamczysko i znikł za obrywem góry. Zaklika siedział zrazu kilka dni w Halli i czatował. Nie ruszał się stąd, ażeby mógł w ślad puścić się za hrabiną, wreszcie mu Prusacy precz jechać kazali. Namyśliwszy się więc, przebrawszy ruszył do Drezna. Tu udał się wprost do Lehmanna. Bankier przyjął go widocznie przestraszony, blady, drzwi pozamykał i najprzód pytać zaczął, czy go kto nie widział. Upewniony, iż z nikim w Dreźnie ani się spotkał, ani mówił, że wrzekomo służbę porzucił, Lehmann dopiero odetchnął. Długo jednak nie przyszedł do słowa, a gdy mówić zaczął, zdawało się, iż szmeru własnej mowy się lęka. – Wy nic nie wiecie – rzekł – kto to uczynił, trudno zgadnąć. Powoli do tego przyjść musiało zapewne, ale dziś już miary jej nieszczęściu nie będzie. Król w gniewie, a królewski gniew zimny, lodowaty, straszny! Gdy król zły jest tylko, przechodzi mu to prędko; gdy obrażony zaweźmie się, nieubłaganym jest. Cosel zgubiona! Zaklika słuchał tylko. – Tak, Cosel jest zgubiona – mówił Lehmann. – Gdy król komu złe wyrządzi raz, już go ścigać będzie i nie dopuści nigdy do oczu swoich. Cosel mu odmówiła oddania przyrzeczenia, jakie jej dał. Ona go nie zwróci, on jej nie przebaczy. Rozkazano zabrać jej wszystko. Löwendahlowi poruczono szukać wszelkiego jej mienia, pieniędzy, klejnotów, sum. Pillnitz zabrano na skarb, inne dobra także. Król sam polecił szukać i spisać, co było, aby – jak mówi – ocalić to dla jej dzieci i wyrwać jej z rąk środki pomsty i ucieczki. Lehmann się zbliżył do Zakliki. – Ode mnie też odebrano wszystko. Król przysłał, sprzeciwić się niepodobna, książki świadczyły. – Jak to? Wszystko! Juścić nie tę zatajoną sumę, którą mi hrabina u was odebrać poleciła? To mówiąc, dobył zaszytą w rękawie kartkę. Bankier wziął ją rękami drżącymi. – A wiesz ty – spytał – co by było nam dwóm, gdyby tę kartkę i tę sumę odkryto? Poszedłbym do Königsteinu, a moje dzieci z torbami. Flemming, Löwendahl i inni chwyciliby radzi zręczność zajrzenia do mojej skrzyni żelaznej. I ręce mu drżały. – Więc i tę sumę im wydałeś? – zapytał zrozpaczony Zaklika łamiąc ręce. Lehmann patrzał nań długo, zdawał się walczyć z sobą. – Słuchaj – rzekł – przysiąż mi najprzód na to, co masz najświętszego, że mnie, choćby ci życie wydrzeć chciano, nie zdradzisz. Z szuflady biurka Lehmann wydobył zastawiony u niego przez księżnę Teschen krzyż brylantowy. – Przysiąż mi na to! – zawołał. Zaklika ujął w ręce krzyż, podniósł palce do góry i zimno rzekł: ,,Przysięgam”. Złożył potem krzyż do szuflady i dodał: – Ode mnie ci nie trzeba było przysięgi, dość szlacheckiego słowa. Nie zdradził Zaklika nikogo i nie zdradzi. Chmurno nawisła mu brew. Lehmann patrzał nań, a biały był aż do warg, które mu zastygły ze strachu. – A jeśli u ciebie znajdą pieniądze, gdy cię złapią? – Najprzód, pieniądze własne mieć mogę, choćby i od tych znaczniejsze, potem, i hrabina mi je też dać mogła. – Ale cokolwiek ona miała, to dziś fiscus zabiera, nawet podarki od niej, nawet powierzone klejnoty, cokolwiek należało do niej kiedy. – Jam nigdy nic nie miał i u mnie nic szukać nie mogą. Dasz mi te pieniądze? Lehmann się zawahał jeszcze. – Mogę być nieszczęśliwym przez ciebie, ja i dzieci moje, ale niech nie mam na sumieniu, żem nie ratował w nieszczęściu. Bóg jest jeden i nieszczęśliwi u niego wszyscy równi. Otworzył kufer żelazny, dobył worek i zaczął po cichu liczyć na stole pieniądze. Odetchnął Zaklika i otarł pot z czoła. Spalone wargi szukały napoju; znalazł wodę i wypił całą karafkę. Potem siadł zadumany w końcu stoła, oparł się na łokciu i ze zmęczenia usnął. Gdy Lehmann zajęty liczeniem zwrócił się ku memu i zobaczył go uśpionym, zrozumiał dopiero, co ten człowiek milczący przecierpieć musiał, gdy w tej chwili pierwszej uspokojenia zdjąć go mógł taki sen nagły mimo woli i wiedzy. Na palcach przeszedł do drugiego krzesła Izraelita i usiadł, czekając niecierpliwie, aż się obudzi. Pragnął on bardzo, aby to jak najprędzej nadeszło, gdyż mimo litości nad człowiekiem lękał się go dłużej mieć w swoim domu. Zaklika, który padł ze znużenia, ale w którym dusza czuwała niespokojna, rozbudził się prędko i prawie przestraszony porwał się z siedzenia. Przetarł oczy, wstyd mu było, że się tak słabym okazał. Rzucił okiem na pieniądze, po cichu zgarnął je do trzosa, w którym miał trochę swojego grosza, i w milczeniu opasał się nim pod suknią. Lehmann czekał nic nie mówiąc. Gdy wziął za czapkę Zaklika, bankier się zbliżył do niego i rękę mu położył na ramieniu. – Bogu tylko jednemu wiadomo, czy się kiedy jeszcze zobaczymy – rzekł – żal mi was szczerze, ale jak od poczciwego czynu hamować? Widziałeś, żem się lękał, nie miej mnie za złego człowieka: mam dzieci, a dla nich żyję. Teraz przy rozstaniu nie odmów mi jednej rzeczy, ale posłuchaj wprzódy. Miałem hrabiny sumy znaczne i długo, w naszych rękach pieniądz się mnoży. Rachunki nasze skończone, popłaciłem wszystko, przecież w takim nieszczęściu człowiek rachować powinien inaczej: weź jeszcze to dla siebie czy dla niej i z Bogiem idź! Wyciągnął woreczek, który trzymał ukryty pod suknią. Milcząc, prawie gwałtem mu go wcisnął do ręki i dodał: – Nie byłeś u mnie, nie znasz mnie, ja ciebie nie znam. – To dla niej – rzekł Zaklika ściskając go za rękę. – Wyjdź ogrodem – dodał Izraelita. Bał się, nadto będąc znajomym, pokazać w mieście Rajmund, ażby nie obmyślił, co miał czynić. Na przedmieściu nad Elbą zostawił był konia. Stał tam jeszcze wówczas niejeden domek Wendów, którzy dawniej po całym byli Dreźnie rozsiani, choć z nich dziś nie zostało nic. Za owych czasów, gdy przy dworze wisiał, jak mówił, Zaklika, nie mając co robić, włóczył się często po przedmieściach. Tu go uderzyła mowa do jego własnej podobna. Słuchał długo rozmawiających z sobą Serbów tutejszych i językiem swym zabrał z nimi znajomość. Rybak, z którym się najpierwej poznajomił, zwał się Hawlik. Zaprowadził go do swojego ubogiego domu i tak zawiązała się między nim drużba, która w trwałą przeszła przyjaźń. Hawlik był katolikiem, Zaklika mu dziecko trzymał do chrztu i pokumawszy się z nimi, polubił prostych ludzi. Rodzina była dosyć biedna. Niegdyś mieli tu oni spory pas ziemi, ale im się nie wiodło; z każdego ich nieszczęścia jakiś Niemiec skorzystał. Sprzedawali tak kawałami ojcowiznę, aż mało co jej zostało. Grunt Hawlika przypierał do brzegu rzeki, a ciągnął się ogrodem aż na wyniosły jej brzeg, ale mało z tej piaszczytej ziemi było pożytku. Hawlik też rolnikiem nie był, wolał stawiać więcierze, iść z niewodem lub z wędką. Czasem się też poszczęściło na ryby. Życie było ubogie, smutne, lecz się wlokło jakoś z końca w koniec roku. Zaklika przychodził dawniej do nich często, siadał pod chatą z nimi wieczorami i tak rozmawiali długo o swej biedzie. Wend lepsze czasy pamiętał. – Wszystko to wokół było nasze – mówił – ale różnymi sposoby wyżegli nas z ojcowizny. Teraz się swoim językiem odezwać straszno, a wkrótce nas nie będzie, chyba na cmentarzu szukać; albo trzeba zostać, czym nas Bóg nie stworzył, lub wymierać. Po miastach nas nie dopuszczą do niczego; dość, by kto Wendem był, aby go popchnięto. Maleje liczba nasza, widzim, jak giniemy, a nie ma na to ratunku. Znać Bóg skazał na bezpotomny zgon. A gdy się im z serca wyrwała ich stara pieśń serbska, nie ważyli się jej nucić, chyba po nocy i po cichu, i dzieci się jej uczyły ukradkiem. U Hawlików stawał Zaklika, ilekroć mu trzeba było niewidzialnemu być w mieście. Dla konia był chlew, choć niepokaźny, dla niego – posłanie na górce i misa kaszy na wieczerzę, i szklanka piwa, ale serca poczciwe i dłonie serdeczne. I teraz u nich gościł, radzi mu byli. Nigdy też o nic nie pytali, ani co robił, ani po co przybył; tylko czy mu się na świecie wiodło, choć z twarzy widzieli, że nie bardzo. Poszedł do nich nocować Zaklika i z myślami się biedzić. Nie wiedział, czy mu bezpiecznie się tu pokazać, aby języka dostać, i czy go albo nie uwiężą, lub nie zatrzymają. Rankiem nazajutrz ostrożnie się zakapturzywszy, poszedł mostem naprzeciw Narrenhausu. Tak mu się zdało, iż Fröhlicha spotkawszy, najbezpieczniej się od niego coś dowiedzieć potrafi. Stary Fröhlich o swej godzinie szedł lub jechał zawsze na zamku pełnić służbę, która się zaczynała od śniadania. Można było być pewnym, że się go u mostu o dziewiątej spotka. Dla większego bezpieczeństwa Zaklika usiadł na wschodkach domu Fröhlicha, aby go minąć nie mógł. Jakoż o godzinie naznaczonej stary trefniś ze swym spiczastym kapeluszem i srebrnym kluczem był u drzwi. Zobaczywszy siedzącego, począł go nogą trącać nie poznając. – Hej, mości panie! Jakże mam nazywać! Czy mój dom bierzecie za gospodę? Zaklika się odwrócił, trefniś go poznał. – Co się to z was zrobiło, mości Unglücku?! – zawołał. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś się ożenił! Hę? – Powracam z podróży. – Katolik! Prawda? To chyba z czyśćca? – Włóczyłem się po świecie – odparł Zaklika. – Cóż się tu u was dzieje? – Co? Chcesz, żebym ja ci historiografem był tego, co na wołowej skórze nie spisać? – rozśmiał się Fröhlich. – Co się u nas dzieje? Dobryś! Spytaj, co się u nas nie dzieje. Chwycił się za głowę. – Nie wiecie, co się z moją dawną panią stało? – zapytał Zaklika. – Ani nawet, kto była twoja dawna pani. – Hrabina Cosel. Fröhlich obejrzał się i palec położył na ustach. – Cyt! Na Boga! Któż to imię wspomina? Przy królu tego imienia wymówić nie można. Śmiać się nie ma z czego, a ty wiesz, że ja śmiechem żyję i pewnie umrę ze śmiechu2. – Ale powiedzże mi choć, co się z nią stało. – Jak to? Ty nic nie wiesz? Gdzieżeś był? – Daleko. – Myślę, że i daleko o tym mówić muszą. Ta, w której niewoli był pan nasz lat ośm, jest pono w niewoli u niego; i potrwa dłużej jej niewola, niż panowanie trwało. – A gdzież jest? – zapytał Zaklika. – Mówią, że siedzi gdzieś na zamku w Nossen, ale dla niej pewnie co poradniejszego zbudują – rozśmiał się Fröhlich z nałogu a smutnie. – Nie, nie! Nie chciałbym być kobietą! Prawdę rzekłszy, i mężczyzną być niedobrze. A ci śpiewacy włoscy, co są nijakiego rodzaju, mówią, że im też na świecie niekoniecznie wyśmienicie – paplał Fröhlich. – Gdybym miał do wyboru, chciałbym być... osłem. Mięsa oślego nie jedzą, skóra gruba od kija broni, a gdy długouchy arię śpiewa, wszyscy uciekają i spokojny. Dodaj, że apetyt niewymyślny i starą miotłą żywić się umie. Możeż być szczęśliwsza istota? – Nossen! Nossen! – powtarzał zamyślony Zaklika, zapomniawszy o trefnisiu. – Ja o ośle, a ty o Nossen! Co ci po tym Nossen, nie gadajmy o smutnych rzeczach; bądź zdrów! Fröhlich, włożywszy urzędowy swój uśmiech na usta, poszedł. Zaklika został. Łatwo mu było od Hawlików dowiedzieć się o zamku i drodze do niego i tegoż dnia, nie pokazując się nikomu, ruszył ponad Elbą wskazanym mu gościńcem. Uradowało go to, że właśnie przybywającego zobaczyła zaraz Cosel. Domyślił się jej po białej chustce, a czuł, że jej z sobą pociechę przyniesie. W gospodzie konia postawiwszy, że tu już sami siedzieli Niemcy, Zaklika handlarza grał rolę i skór pytał. I tak się rozgościł Złotą Podkową, a niby za towarem chodząc, miał czas powoli zamek oglądać. Były to opuszczone mury, a straż przy Cosel z kilku ledwie składała się ludzi. Nie wpuszczano tam nikogo, ale pilności zbytnej nie było. Okna od mieszkania wysoko stały w murach, nikomu na myśl nie przyszło, aby nimi uciekać można, toteż i straży u okien żadnej nie postrzegł Zaklika. Żołnierze fajki palili w podwórcu i na korytarzach u drzwi hrabiny. Od tyłów zamku podejść nawet pod okna było łatwo, ale że góra była łysa, zewsząd widna, z gościńca mogli ludzie dopatrzeć i wydać. Ażeby mieć pozór do dłuższego pobytu, drugiej nocy stękać zaczął Zaklika, że zachorzał i po kościach mu łamało, że pilno mu było w dalszą drogę, a tu może spoczywać przyjdzie, póki się nie wyliże. Gospodarz spod Złotej Podkowy wcale się nie gniewał za to, mając do żywienia konia i człowieka. Owszem, znajdował, iż ostrożność radziła dobrze się wyleżeć i wypocząć, ażeby łamanie i darcie odeszło, ku czemu sadło niedźwiedzie w pomoc ofiarował. Przy wieczerzy już się też rozgadać było można z panem Wuischem, który trzymał gospodę. Zaklika tak się był po sasku wyuczył, że go po wymowie ani poznać. Szepnął mu zaraz gospodarz, iż na zamek tę panią przywieźli, która na życie króla godziła. Od niego dowiedział się też Rajmund, ilu stało żołnierzy na warcie w zamku i jakie przedsiębrano ostrożności. Dwie kobiety, starsza ochmistrzyni i garderobiana, a oprócz tego kucharz i chłopiec składali teraz cały dwór tej pani, której wprzódy złocista ciżba skinienia patrzała. Prawiono dziwy o uwięzionej. Zaklika został, nie podejrzywany, na drugi dzień, a że dał parę talarów gospodarzowi na zatargowanie skór, bezpieczniejszy już poszedł z południa niby zamek oglądać i okolicę. Od jednej strony, kędy były lasy i pusty gościniec, prawie nie postrzeżonemu przez zarośla i krzaki podkraść się było można pod mury. Z tej jednak strony czy wychodziło jakie okno mieszkania Cosel, nie wiedział i musiał to do dalszego zostawić badania. Wieczorem wziął drugą porcję niedźwiedziego sadła u gospodarza i położył się myśląc, jakby mu zamydlić oczy i pobyt w gospodzie przeciągnąć.